El vampiro que robo mi corazón
by Akiko-pao
Summary: Podía sentir su aliento en mi cuello, sus labios lo rozaban…su aliento gélido,y el estaba tan cerca mió…a unos centímetros de mi ¿Cómo era posible? ... el tomo mi muñeca, su mirada era seria…su mano estaba helada, tal como su aliento rozando mi piel…


Pov. Hinata

Prefacio…

**Alguna vez…te has preguntado que te enamorarías con solo una mirada, con solo cruzar un par de palabras, y…llegar a dar tu alma con tal de estar con aquella persona amada…para estar juntos por la eternidad…que solo existiera el y nada mas…en mi caso, desde que lo conocí mi vida fue así…tal vez, hasta antes de verlo, por eso no me importaba lo suficiente algo para quedar enlazada con eso…por el, por su simple existencia, y entonces llego…haciendo que mis sentidos solo fueran en si para el…dejando de lado mi familia y amigos que dentro de unas décadas morirían pero, no me importa…solo el…**

…...

**Podía**** sentir su aliento en mi cuello, sus labios lo rozaban…su aliento gélido como una tormenta de nieve en sus labios, pueden sentir una sonrisa saliendo de estos, su piel rozando la mía casi desnuda…sus manos recorrían mi cuerpo…mi sonrojo era mas que evidente en ese momento…acostados en mi cama, a oscuras, con la luna llena como la única testigo que hacia que nuestros cuerpos brillaran ante su luz…y finalmente, estire mi cuello dándole total entrada a este…**

**Entonces, pude sentir como abría su boca y, seguido de esto, un dolor embriagado cubrió todos mis sentidos…clavo sus colmillos, sus grandes colmillos en mi cuello pálido mientras acariciaba mi parte mas intima y yo sentía una excitación que se mezclaba con el dolor, era algo embriagador y…las gotas de sangre que saliendo por donde clavo sus colmillos recorriendo mi cuello y…**

**Desperté…un poco agitada por aquel sueño…toque mi cuello temerosa y, no había nada, di un suspiro y me volví a tirar en la cama mirando el techo…pensando en aquel loco sueño…pero a la vez…excitante…**

**Me sonroje por mis pensamientos y sacudí mi cabeza… ¿era acaso que me estaba volviendo una pervertida igual que el maestro jiraya sama?...no podía ser así y entonces recordé que mi hermana, hermano y yo vimos un maratón de películas de vampiros…y por mi mente pasaba que, quizás esa haya sido la razón de mi sueño…que me hacia estremecer…**

**No me preocupaba quien era el "vampiro" por así decirlo, que tomaba la sangre de mi cuello y me acariciaba mis partes mas intimas de una manera tan deseable…pero tan temerosa por mi parte, yo aun era virgen y…todo eso lo sentí muy real; el dolor, la excitación, el placer… ¿el amor?...si amor, eso sentía en mi sueño…**

**Me levante de la cama un poco aflojerada, con ganas de quedarme dormida, pensando en aquel "sueño"…pero, tenia que ir a la preparatoria…me dirigí al baño a tomar una ducha, y para mi mala suerte, todo me recordaba aquel "sueño", las gotas de agua que recorrían libremente mi cuerpo, yo las confundía con aquellas manos que me acariciaban, tan frías, tan rígidas…ese día, mi monótona rutina se había roto…**

**Me llamo hinata hyuga: de tez pálida y ojos color plata, mi complexión es normal a la de una joven de 16 años…pero, muchos de mis compañeros me dicen que tengo mucha "pechonalidad" para mi edad, la verdad no se que significa eso pero, me parece algo extraño…**

**Baje las escaleras, salude a mi padre…mi hermana me asusto y mi primo se burlo…como dije antes, mi vida era una rutina…pero ese día, nada me parecía ya igual…**

**Habían acabado las vacaciones de invierno, el primer día en segundo grado…al llegar me senté en el mismo lugar que siempre eh tomado en la clase de el maestro kakashi… quien da la clase mas frustrante… ¡matemáticas!...lo bueno es que el profesor es el mas impuntual de todo el instituto, y algo que creíamos que nunca pasaría paso ese día… ¡kakashi hatake llego puntual!**

**-bueno chicos, antes de empezar, este año abra un nuevo alumno de ultimo minuto…pasa-dijo el profesor con una sonrisa que se podía notar abajo del cubre bocas que usaba, pero yo estaba distraída…pensando en otras cosas…**

**De la entrada del salón entro un joven de cabellos azabaches y ojos negros, tan profundos…era guapo, y ya se notaba que mis compañeras de grupo lo habían visto, puesto de daban suspiros y susurraban lo sexy que era y otras cosas…**

**-me llamo sasuke uchiha, acabo de llegar de hong kong-lo dijo con seriedad y frialdad, sin mirar a nadie**

**-bueno mmm…veamos te sentaras alado de hinata hyuga –dijo el profesor con su calma que le caracteriza**

**Yo estaba básicamente en las nubes, raro en mi la verdad…dibujaba colmillos y cuellos femeninos y una luna llena, no podía dejar de pensar en aquel sueño, de verdad estaba loca, me encantaba y odiaba pensar en eso…que masoquista…**

**-hinata, te habla el profesor- me susurro una compañera que se sentaba a mis espaldas y Salí de mi trance, mire al frente y levante mi mano tímidamente**

**Vi al joven alado de kakashi, me sonroje, era guapo y observe como se acercaba hacia mi asiento, para ser especifica, el asiento vació que se encontraba a mi mano derecha…el se sentó y el profesor nos puso algunos problemas para resolverlos, pero, no podía, no me podía concentrar en las clases…**

**Yo sentía unos ojos clavados en mi, fijos…me puse nerviosa, pero… ¿Por qué? No tenia nada de malo ¿o si?...no se porque, pero voltee a mi lado derecho, y…los vi, aquellos ojos negros y profundos de aquel compañero nuevo llamado sasuke uchiha…mirándome fijamente…era algo…algo que sentía haber vivido antes…**

**Mi corazón se acelero y mi sonrojo se volvió nuevamente visible…sus ojos me aturdieron…sus labios se abrieron…esos labios me ****parecían tan familiares…**

**-¿te gustan los vampiros?...-pregunto secamente sin apartar sus ojos de mi**

**-si, un poco-pronuncie tímidamente con tono de voz baja…**

**-y… ¿te asustan?- me pregunto y pude percibir un cambio leve en su voz, ahora era mas suave y dulce…**

**Un reglaso de parte del profesor kakashi nos saco de nuestra…podría decirse platica, ambos tomamos el lapicero y empezamos a escribir en el cuaderno…por alguna razón debes en cuando…mis ojos se movían para mirarlo y me encontraba con sus ojos posados en mi sin moverse, yo rápidamente los apartaba pero en poco tiempo lo volvía a mirar…**

**El día paso lento****, amenos para mi…en todas mis clases el estaba hay, no importa el lugar, con solo una vez mirarlo me daba un calor en todo mi cuerpo…yo creí que no avía nada que me pudiera distraer de mi sueño, pero estaba equivocada…sasuke uchiha…no sabia la razón de que cada vez que lo veía mi corazón se aceleraba…se quería salir de mi pecho y mi sangre se subía casi por completo a mi cabeza como un volcán en plena erupción…**

**Llego la hora de la salida, pero…yo sentía algo…aun después de salir de la escuela…sentía los ojos del uchiha en mi… ¿¡me estaba volviendo acaso loca! Al parecer no…me detuve y gire mi cabeza y hay estaba de nuevo…a unos 20 metros de mi…mirándome**

**No le tome importancia, pero mi sonrojo broto de nuevo…pasaron unos minutos y llegue a la entrada de mi casa y seguía sintiendo esa sensación, de nuevo gire mi cabeza, y el estaba tan cerca mió…a unos centímetros de mi ¿Cómo era posible? ... el tomo mi muñeca, su mirada era seria…su mano estaba helada, tal como su aliento rozando mi piel…esa sensación…era tan parecida a la de mi sueño…¿¡pero que tonterías digo?**

**- ¿Qué…que pasa u…uchiha san?-pregunte nerviosa mirando sus ojos**

**El me soltó bruscamente mi muñeca y me miro con ojos ¿furiosos? Si furiosos… me dio la espalda y brinco la barda que separaba mi casa con otra…entonces note, el entro a la casa de alado ¡el era el nuevo vecino del que mi padre había hablado! Por kami sama…esa noche el iría a cenar a casa…**

**Me quede un poco impactada, entre a casa sin decir nada, subí a mi cuarto y me metí a la ducha, nuevamente mis pensamientos de aquel sueño surgieron…pero, ahora una fantasía mas broto… ¡me imaginaba que el que me hacia sentir tan bien era el mismo sasuke uchiha! Un escalofrió me sacudió y un gemido ahogado salio de mi boca con solo haber imaginado eso…era una idea tentadora ¡pero pervertida!**

**La cena paso, los padres de sasuke eran muy buenas personas, su hermano también lo era, bromista…nada parecido a sasuke en el carácter…pero, el no se presento, sus padres dijeron que el tenia mucha tarea que hacer…pero yo sabia que eso no era verdad, los profesores no dejaron ni una tarea… ¿era acaso que no me quería ver?**

**La cena transcurrió normal, pero yo me retire rápidamente a mi habitación disculpándome con la misma excusa que el uchiha menor utilizo…itachi me miro seriamente…sabia algo que seguramente no, y la madre de sasuke e itachi san me dijo en un susurro que me cuidara, que pronto me vería…**

**Me tire en mi cama con mi mp3 a todo volumen, no quería pensar en todo lo que paso ese día…quería olvidarme de todo eso y a la vez lo deseaba…me quede dormida al poco tiempo…cuando me di cuenta, ya era las 2 de la madrugada, todo estaba en silencio…me acerque a la ventana que no estaba tan lejos de la cama, a unos 3 pasos y me senté en ella****, me quede viendo la luna plateada, había luna llena…**

**No se porque, pero voltee a la casa de los uchihas y hay estaba el…sasuke sentado en la ventana, mirándome…yo me sonroje**

**-hola…-me dijo con la voz que el usaba no le conteste-¿estas molesta?-me pregunto esta vez con voz suave y yo asentí levemente con mi cabeza**

**No se cuando, no se como, pero el ya estaba sentado alado mió acorralándome contra el marco de la ventana…**

**-lo siento-pronuncio; su aliento tan gélido al igual que sus manos sus labios rozaron los míos y rápidamente se alejo, parándose de la posición en la que estaba y yo lo seguí, el parecía perturbado…estábamos entre la ventana y mi cama…**

**-hinata…no contestaste mi pregunta de la mañana… ¿te dan miedo los vampiros?-volvio a preguntar…pero esta vez, tomo mi cintura y me hacerco a el…mis piernas tocaban mi cama y el me recosto suavemente en ella y después el se poso enciama de mi y yo conteste…**

**-no…-pronuncie mirando sus ojos…**

**Podía sentir su aliento en mi cuello, sus labios lo rozaban…su aliento gélido como una tormenta de nieve en sus labios, pueden sentir una sonrisa saliendo de estos, su piel rozando la mía casi desnuda…sus manos recorrían mi cuerpo…mi sonrojo era mas que evidente en ese momento…acostados en mi cama, a oscuras, con la luna llena como la única testigo que hacia que nuestros cuerpos brillaran ante su luz…y finalmente, estire mi cuello dándole total entrada a este…**

**Entonces, pude sentir como abría su boca y, seguido de esto, un dolor embriagado cubrió todos mis sentidos…clavo sus colmillos, sus grandes colmillos en mi cuello pálido mientras acariciaba mi parte mas intima y yo sentía una excitación que se mezclaba con el dolor, era algo embriagador y…las gotas de sangre que saliendo por donde clavo sus colmillos recorriendo mi cuello y… un gemido salio de mis labios… Ese era mi sueño**

**Sentí como alejaba sus colmillos de mi cuello, y ahora eran solo sus gelidos labios quien se apoderaron de este…atraje su cabeza mas hacia mi…rogandole por mas…mas caricias…el acariciaba mi parte intima con delicadesa…como si hubiera peligro de romperme en culquier segundo…entonces…senti como poco a poco el me despojaba una por una de mis prendas y de las suyas.**

**-hinata…tienes que perdonarme por esto-dijo mientras acariciaba mi rostro y me acercaba a el y me presionaba contra su pecho…**

**-sasuke kun…-dije, mientras lo abrasaba con nuestros cuerpos desnudos en la cama con solo la luna de sol…- yo…yo te amo…**

**-y ya no tienes opcion…ahora eres como yo y estaras conmigo toda la eternidad…-pronuncio acariciando mi pecho con delicadeza…-eres ahora un vampiro…**

**Vampiro…mi deceo era estar con el la eternidad desde que lo vi y ahora…como por arte de magia se hizo realidad…porque…porque abra pasado eso…porque yo…porque el me elijio a mi para estar con el la eternidad…**

**Entonces, senti como me penetraba con su miembro de repente…suavemente y a la vez brutal…le habia entregado mi virginidad y mi mortalidad…cuanto puede dar una chica normal para poder amar a alguien, muy poco, y en comparación con lo que yo recivia…a sasuke a mi lado, por siempre…era un precio…demaciado diminuto.**

**Un gemido de placer salio de mi boca al sentir el miembro duro del uchiha en mi interior…entonces, pude sentir como nuestras caderas comenzaban a moverce, como si una danza bailaran…no queria dejar de sentir aquella sensación tan hermosa.**

**Era demaciado placer el que me embriagaba…ya no podia aguantar mas…tendria mi primer orgasmo en la vida…o en la muerte, difícil decir en esa situación.**

**La eternidad llena de amor y pasion…si fuese otra…hubiera muerto del susto, pero como soy hinata hyuga…fue mi deceo cumplido por mi "hada madrina" y aquel vampiro…detuvo mi corazon para poder abrazarlo…sin que el tiempo pase en mi y la sangre ahora es como el agua para la flor…y las almas de seres quedidos en el pasado sus almas encontraron el final y quizas an renacido una vez mas…pero aquella sonrisa disolvio la niebla en mi corazon…ahora el y yo, el balce de la eternidad podemos bailar~…**


End file.
